DGM:Rebirth
by Underworld666
Summary: Summary inside. Chapters have been Beta read by BlueFox of the Moon. Hehe chapter 9. Finaly!
1. Info page

-1D.Gray-Man: Rebirth

By: Underworld666 (A. L. Aldridge; Hikari Tsuki)

Beta reader: BlueFox of the Moon

I would like to thank you people who are actually reading my story, as well as those who have been giving me positive reviews and BlueFox who is helping me with the spelling of this story; so that it doesn't suck. Thanks, all of you.

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once! All thing related to and characters of D.Gray-Man are sadly not mine; If they were Kanda, would still be alive. They belong to the great Katsura Hoshino (who should really quit leaving us on edge) All original characters belong to me.

Summary: In the last battle, to destroy the Millennium Earl and his mines, the exorcists sacrifice themselves. Peace is restored and the people no longer live in fear of Akuma. However, nearly fifty years after their defeat, the Earl and Noah family return. But they weren't the only ones to return, the exorcists also make there appearance as a new war is about to begin. Each side growing in numbers, the Earl has just three last Noah to find and the exorcists are still looking for one of their own. Allen Walker.

Currently: After the death of her father, Eliza Walker is invited to go on a trip with her friend, Melody Silas. However, they aren't only being looked for by the Order, but hunted by the Noah as well. Can they survive or will they perish before the second war begins?

Main original Characters:

Eliza Walker

17/British

Human

Weapon??

Allen's only daughter. She is very nice to others most of the time, however, there are time where its best just to back away. The things she most values are her family and the Silas. Her closest friend is Melody.

Melody Silas

17/British-French-Greman-Russain

Human

Weapon??

Is suffering from a disease passed to her from her mother. This inspires her to help people who are sick or injured, she can cure just about anything. When she was younger, she was separated from her family, at this time Allen took her in for a little bit.

Sachiko Kano

14/Japaneze

Human/Exorcist

Weapon: Kunai

One of the few humans from Japan. At seven, she had a great singing voice. She was only nine when the rest of her family was killed by Akuma and now rarely ever talks. Also Kanda's cousin.

Connor Forrest

15/Irish

Noah

Ability:???

Was the 13th child of his parents. Despite his young, innocent appearance, he is very violent. One Friday the 13th on his 13th birthday; his Noah awakened and killed all 14 members of his family. He was later tried, found guilty, and sentenced to death. The Earl freed him before he could be executed.

Julia Summers

16/French

Noah

Ability???

Julia is an only child of a rich family. Spoiled, bossy, and almost always gets her way. The only people she listens to are Tyki, Road, and the Earl. Hates Connor.

Galvin Ezekiel

21/German

Noah

Ability: Control over fire

He and his sister, Amelie, where orphaned by their father when he was 10. Since then he has been looking after Amelie and has made a vow never to be like his father. Most of the money he gets from the Earl goes to Amelie.

Not as important:

Able Walker

Allen's younger son and youngest child, died two years ago.

Elaine Walker

Allen's wife, died two years ago.

Ellis Walker

23

Human

Allen's older son, Eliza's older brother, and engaged to Sherry.

Sherry Silas

23

Human

Melody's older sister, is engaged to Ellis.

Kevin Silas

20

Human

Older brother of Melody, likes to mess around.

Kal Silas

Father of the Silas family. Has been raising his kids since his wife died.

Ashton

A finder that helped Kanda and Sachiko.

Amelie Ezekiel

19

Human

Galvin's younger sister. Saves the money he sends her so that she can help him if she needs to. Currently attends college in Rome, where she is in her 2nd year of science.

Note: Keep in mind that I still have more exorcists and Noah that I'm working on and will put on this page later. So please look back at this page every now and than when I update. Thanks.

Well I hope you people enjoy. . And please for the love of GOD... REVIEW!!!!!

Underworld666


	2. Chapter 1: Sorrow

DGM: Rebirth

AN: People from DGM (Linali, Lavi, Kanda...) look the same. Also this chapter has been beta read by BlueFox of the Moon. Thanks again!

Chapter 1: Sorrow

Not much has changed, Linali noted for the millionth time as she flipped threw her old photographs. The young exorcist sat at her desk in her room. In front of her was a book of black and white photos, taken over half a century ago, of her past life. Though she had many photo books, centered around the same time frame, this one was her favorite.

This one held photos of the last few years of her previous life. Those years were full of joy, as well as hell-filled. In those few years Allen had joined the Order, then later Miranda and Krory, the Noah began to appear, the exorcist generals were being targeted and many people died. Toward the end of those years, they finally came up with a solution on how to destroy the Earl and his followers-- sacrifice themselves. And so they did.

But the peace that was restored, was not long lasting. Not even fifty years after their defeat, the Earl and Noah returned. However, they weren't the only ones, the exorcists reappeared as well. Over the past twenty years, the Black Order had been reestablishing itself, many old and new exorcists had already joined. Now they had twenty-nine exorcists compared to the thirteen they once had. However, their side wasn't the only one growing.

Not but a few weeks ago, a finder came running into HQ. His team had been slaughtered by none other than Road Kamelot, though she was not a child as before, she was still feared. She allowed the finder to live to pass on a message from the Earl himself. Exhausted and terrified, the finder repeated the message;

"We have only three last Noah to find. Then the fun shall begin. Not one exorcist nor innocence will be left when we're through. The blood of the exorcists will stain the earth a pretty crimson."

Linali sighed. Still the same Noahs and threats. Komui, still her older brother, suggested that they find the last Noah, before the Earl, and try to keep him/her from the enemy. However, this idea was rejected. What if this Noah decided, one day, to kill every one in HQ? So, the issue was dropped and anther was focused on. Finding Allen Walker.

In all of the twenty years that the exorcists had been returning, not once had they see or heard from Allen. Some believed that he had yet to be reincarnated, others believed that the Earl already got to him. Linali hoped it was the first. The second held to much pain for Linali's heart to bear.

Linali suddenly heard someone let out a shriek, which was closely followed by a dull thud. She got up from the chair and crossed the room. When she opened the door, and found Miranda picking herself up from the bottom of a near by staircase.

"Owww, why always me?" the older, German, woman complained.

Of the exorcists that where reborn, all of then still had the same personality or trait they had years before. Lavi was still at times childish, yet very observant. Kanda was still cold around everybody, but not as bad as before. Krory still a little unused to the world around him. Miranda, as big of a klutz as ever. Komui, to Linali's displeasure, was very protective of his little sister.

"Are you okay Miranda-Chan?" Linali asked.

"I'm fine." Miranda answered, fixing her uniform and hair. "Komui-san sent me to get you, he says it's very important."

The younger woman studied her friend's face, it looked as if she had been crying just recently. "Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda worn out."

"I'm sure." She flashed the younger woman a smile.

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute." Miranda nodded. She turned back to the stairs, almost falling up this time. (Yes its possible to fall up stairs! It happened to me.) Linali shook her head. Not much had changed at all.

On the way to her brother's office, the atmosphere was peaceful and friendly. However, upon entering Komui's office, Linali found the opposite. Some of the new exorcists looked a little confused. The old exorcists looked devastated, others looked as if they had been crying or had been. She spotted Lavi looking off into space, Kanda beside him deep in thought.

"Please sit down, Linali," Komui said, standing up. She did as she was told and took the nearest seat.

"What's wrong, brother?" Many of the people in the room began to leave. Some ran out while others walked slowly, as if they had no souls. Soon it was just Linali, Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, and a few others.

Komui had to take a deep breath before beginning. "We... we've found Allen."

"This is great! Where is he? Can I see him? How is-"

"Linali." her brother stopped her. "You can't see him."

"Well, why not?!"

"Because..." Komui couldn't finish.

"Because, Linali." Kanda decided to finish. He looked straight into her eyes. "Because he's dead."

AN: hiding under desk I had to! I couldn't find a way to have him in the story!


	3. Chapter 2: Eliza and Melody

**DGM: Rebirth**

AN: looks around Okay, to all those people who are pissed off that I killed Allen... I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!! . Love you, you guys! Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 2; Eliza and Melody**

Eliza Walker stared at her tea in silence. Her blue-silver eyes, were puffy and red from crying. The usual jeans and t-shirt, where replaced with a black dress she had only wore once before; when her mother and little brother died two years prior. Now she wore it for her father, whose body was found an hour before Ellis and she left their college for the summer. From what the coroner told them, Allen Walker died from his heart stopping. Both brother and sister were still in shock.

The funeral had been earlier that day. It pained Eliza to watch her father's coffin being lowered into the ground; next to his wife and son. Though some couldn't make it to the funeral, many still came to pay their respects. There was one man there that had captured her attention. She had never seen him before; she asked Ellis about him, but he too didn't know. The man had dark tanned skin, and wore a black suit with a pair of white gloves and a top hat, that looked almost a century out of date. ((If you people don't know who this is I WILL slap you!))

She found this man to be a bit odd and out of place. Throughout the entire time not once did he remove his hat nor did he speak. Most of the time he stared at her father's coffin with a look, of what Eliza thought to be, regret. Every now and then she would catch him looking at Ellis or herself. When it was over she went to question this man, but he was no where to be found. This man, for some reason, frightened her.

Eliza looked up at the clock as it began to chime the hour. She had sent her brother out to go see his fiancé, Sherry Silas, a few hours ago. It hadn't been easy to get him to leave, but she was able to convince him that she would be fine, and that he and Sherry still had their wedding to plan. She sighed before draining her tea in one gulp. Getting up, she turned to the sink, but screamed.

Melody Silas flinched as her friend gave a quick scream of surprise. Recovering quickly, she snatched up the expensive china cup as it slipped out of the silver-white haired girl's hand. She quietly put it in the sink where it wouldn't be dropped.

"Bloody hell, Mel. Don't ever do that again!" Eliza nearly yelled as she sat back down.

"Well, hello to you, too." Melody replied, taking a seat for herself.

Though the two of them were what some considered like sisters, they where no different from day compared to night. Where as Eliza had bluish-gray eye, silverish hair just past the shoulders, slightly tanned skin, and a bit short for her age, Melody had dark-blue eyes, waist long ebony hair, almost porcelain white skin, and three inches taller than Eliza, even though she was a month younger. Also the fact that the two weren't even related.

When the two of them were younger, they had each gotten lost in the busy streets of London, England. Melody had been separated from her family, which was visiting relatives, Eliza had been sent on an errand in unfamiliar part of London. Because she inherited her father's 'sense of direction', it wasn't long before the little girl was completely lost. The two girls had met that day one the streets. It was Just before nightfall when Ellis found the both of them and brought them back to the very same home that they were in.

Allen and his wife had insisted that Melody stay with them until they found her family. It's was nearly two months before she saw her father, sister, and brother again. And in those months Eliza and Melody had become inseparable. So, Kal Silas had bought a house close by the Walker's, that way the two could be with their families and still see each other. The move had also had benefit for their oldest siblings as well.

"So when did you get in?" The two had gone to the same school up until high school, where Melody was given a chance to go start college to study in medicine. For the past two years she was going to school in Paris, France.

"About an hour ago," Melody replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I would have been here sooner, but my flight got delayed twice! The flight itself was hell, this one lady wouldn't shut up. And to top it off my body didn't like the flight very much, but I feel much better now." One of her misfortunes of looking like her mother, was that she also carried on the incurable disease that took her. Every now and then her body would disagree with the things she did, some times it would be hard to breathe, other times she would be bedridden, but very rarely she would cough up blood or pass out. The paleness of her skin was because of her illness, for she got plenty of sun.

"By the way, sorry I couldn't make the funeral."

"That's ok. I'm sure that my father understands." Eliza said, pulling her friend into a hug.

Melody suddenly pulled away. "What the..?"

"Oh." Eliza suddenly remembered something. She began pulling on a chain around her neck. "I got this from father. It was left for me in his will. He apparently left it with John." She finished pulling the silver chain from inside her dress. The pendent on the chain, resemble a rose. But the cross it made stood out. "Isn't this the weirdest cross you've ever se-."

"I've seen this cross before." Melody was studying the cross. Her eye brows where scrunched in thought.

"Really?" The white hared girl asked. She pulled the chain over her head and handed it to Melody. "The exact same cross?"

The dark hair girl looked closely at the oddly shaped cross. "Yeah, it even has the same marks as the one I saw. But…" She began, handing the cross back. "The one I saw was on a man's jacket."

"Did you happen to get this man's name?"

"Yah. He called himself Komui Li, I believe he was Chinese. Anyway, he was going around the university, recruiting people for science and heath departments of what he called the 'Black Order'. I was one of the people had come to see. But I told him I wasn't interested at the time. He then told me if I was ever interested in the future, I would be more than welcome to join."

"I see," said Eliza, putting the chain back around her neck. "So do you know where this Black Order is located? I would like to know more about this cross."

"Sadly no." Melody replied. She reached across the table and grabbed an apple from the bowl in the center. "It was an hour after he gave me the offer, that I realized I didn't know where it was. So I went to look for him, but he was already gone. I asked the school officials if they could tell me, but they said they couldn't."

The dark haired girl examined the apple a bit longer, before setting it back into the bowl. Eliza sat there think as she looked at the rose-cross, for a few moments longer.

"But I think they are located some where in either France or Spain. And speaking of locations," Melody looked strait at her friend, "I was planning on going on a little trip, and I was wondering if you could come with."

"Bu..but my broth-"

"Don't worry about it," Melody interrupted her. "I already talked to Ellis. He said it would be nice for you to get out and do some traveling. And plus, we don't want to see you all depressed. It's not healthy."

Eliza smiled. "Well... a trip dos sound nice. But where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking about Vince, Italy first. Then down to Rome. Than plan where to go from there."

"Sounds like fun, when do we leave?" She asked, getting up to stretch.

"Tomorrow, now come on let's get you packed." The two of them pushed in the chairs and walked side by side up the stairs. "Oh, and don't forget that weapon thing of yours, I really don't want a repeat of Berlin. Those demon things scare the bloody hell out of me."

Eliza laughed. "Don't worry. I will, if I can get it passed security in the airport."

AN: Finally anther chapter! I hope you people like it. In the next chapter you get to meet some of the new Noahs. And for those who don't know, Chapter 1 has been beta read by BlueFox of the Moon.

**For reviewers:**

anonymous: Sorry about the spelling and Allen is dead for reasons that will show up later.

Shadow Fox777: Dodges anvil Yes I killed Allen at the **beginning** of the story. Cries I had to keep reading to find out why.

BlueFox of the Moon: Yes, Allen is dead. And your most likely tired of hearing this but... Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 3: Ellis Walker and Sherry Slias

DGM: Rebirth

AN: Finally chapter 3!! Okay, I know I promised you people that this next chapter would have the Earl and Noah in it but, after typing the first few paragraphs... I lost my train of thought, for that chapter. looks around messy room I wonder where it went... So until I find it here's the next chapter. And as always, enjoy.

Chapter Three: Ellis Walker and Sherry Slias

Kanda, who liked to avoid going to cities, especially big ones, hated his current mission. He and Sachiko Kano, another exorcist form Japan, sat on the steeps in front of the London Airport, waiting for their car. Like him, Sachiko also hated cities but for different reasons. One of the reasons for both of them was that there where to many people, another was pollution.

Though they looked a lot alike, due to the fact that they where cousins, they where very different from one another. Sachiko's hair had a slight brown color to it and it ended at her shoulders, her eyes were much brighter than Kanda's. She also seemed to have more energy than him. But she knew not to irritate her olderitoko, not because he hated it, but because he was her last remaining family member.

Both looked up when they herd a honk. A dark blue car pulled up with their finder in the driver seat, he waved excitedly toward them. Kanda felt a twitch in his left eye. He really didn't like the lively one, they tended to be the most annoying, loud, idiotic, and they didn't seem to last long.

"Shall we?" asked Sachiko. The young exorcist got up from her spot the steps. He only had to nod, before they walked up to the car. The young finder got out to open the door for Sachiko. "Arigatou Gozaimasu." He looked at her, confused. "It means 'Thank you'."

"Ah." The finder then took their bags and put them in the trunk. When he got back in both exorcist where in the back seat. "My name is Ashton," he began, pulling out of the airport. "And you can leave all directions to me I know this place like the back of my hand."

"'The back of my hand'; my ass." Kanda muttered from the back seat. They had been driving for three hours with no success.

"I'm very sorry sir, but it seems this place has changed since I was last here." Ashton was now driving slower, to make sure they didn't pass the house they where looking for. Sachiko was busy looking at all the different surroundings, as well as looking for the address.

"How annoying."

"Wait." Sachiko suddenly said, so quickly that Ashton slammed on the breaks. Kanda, not expecting the sudden stop, hit his nose on the seat in front of him; casing a small stream of blood.

"God damn it." He hissed as he searched a pocket for a piece of cloth.

"Sorry, Yuu-kun. But I think I found it." Sachiko announced. Ashton slowly backed up, and pulled into a drive way. When the three of them got out of the car, they had to look up to see the rest of the large gray and blue house. The house appeared to be at lest three stories, not including the basement. Most of the windows where covered by thick old styled curtains. The house looked to be in good shape though it looked very old, compared to other houses on the same street, it looked like it had been built in the late 18, early 19 century. The brick fence and wooden gate seemed to be in the same condition. When Kanda opened the gate it creaked, as if it had been opened many times before.

There were two gardens in the front yard that were separated by a stone walkway. The walkway led to the front porch. Sachiko and Kanda walked up the steps while Ashton waited for them in the yard. When they got up to the door, she noticed a set of silver plaques. The first of which read 'Walker'. the other plaques she began to read out loud.

"'Allen', 'Elane', 'Ellis', 'Eliza', 'Able', and 'Melody Slias'. Looks like everyone but the last is related, itoko."

"I see." Kanda read the names himself. There was no way Allen could have had kids... unless he was reborn early. He reached over and pressed the doorbell. Two minutes passed before he pressed it again. "Sachiko, go around to the back and see if there's another door."

She went around the corner, without a sound. A second later she reappeared. "Some one is coming." It was then they heard footsteps of some one on the other side of the door.

One of the curtains in a glass plane in the door was moved slightly. A blue-gray eye peeked through the glass, before the clicking of locks being removed. The door swung open. "Sorry to make you wait but please do come in." The young man stepped aside to let his guests in. He stood about as tall as Kanda, without his boots. His light brown hair was kept in a manner that the older exorcist had seen before in some one else, he also had the same eyes as that person.

"Sorry again, but I was in the study with my girl friend and the doorbell barely works anymore." He explained. "Does anyone need a drink?" The three of them politely declined. "Alright than, this way. And by the way my name is Ellis Walker."

Ellis lead them down the hall, the walls were lined with picture frames. One of which caught Kanda's eye. Ellis was on one side of the picture, a girl that looked a lot like Allen had, but she lacked the cursed mark over the left eye, on the other side, and in the center of it... "...Allen..." Kanda whispered. Indeed it was him, his scar was faint but still there, but he was... well, older. He took his eyes away from the picture and continued to follow Ellis.

The 'study' that he lead them into was more of a library than anything. The shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling were bulging with books, a certain red-head would go nuts. (LAVI!) A woman around the same age as Ellis looked up as they entered. She had jet-black hair and sapphire eyes, her skin was slightly tanned. She also had an engagement ring.

"This is Sherry Slias, my girlfriend." Ellis announced.

Sherry smiled brightly. "Chinkyaku."

Both Sachiko and Kanda blinked in surprise, neither of them expected to hear Japanese coming from a British woman.

"Arigatou..." Sachiko replied.

Ellis began pulling up more chairs when Sherry said something else. "So you people are from the Black Order."

Kanda's eyes widened. "How did yo-"

"We recognized you by the cross on your jacket. My father told us a little about the Order and what it does." Ellis took his own seat next to Sherry.

"I see. So you probably know why we're here then?" Asked Kanda, he took a seat. Sachiko and Ashton took their own seats on ether side of him.

"Yes, you're hear to see if anybody has turned Allen into an Akuma." Sherry replied.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't think anybody would do that. Including my sister and I." Ellis also said.

Kanda thought a second. "What about the rest of your family?"

"Father joined them earlier this week."

He looked away. "I see."

"We are also here for anther reason." Sachiko decided to change the subject. "We are also here to see if someone in your family is an accommodator."

Ellis smiled slightly. "Well I know that I'm not one, father already checked me. But I don't know about Eliza, my sister. You'll have to ask her."

"So where is your sister?"

Ellis gave them a very apologetic smile.

Kanda nearly slammed the phone, which Komui had been on the other end, down. "What a pain in the ass." He muttered to himself. He walked down the hall, his boots thudding softly. Loud snores came from the living room where Ashton had fallen asleep. Ellis had insisted that they stay until the plane left the next day and he had gone to drop off Sherry and pick up dinner. He exited the house through the back door.

Sachiko sat on a bench next to a small man-made pond, looking up at the setting sun. Across the surface of the pond was the flower that had haunted him in both his previous life and this one, the lotus. She didn't look at him as he sat next to her. "So what did Komui-san say?"

"Lavi and Linali should be in Rome tomorrow morning. We'll be joining them when we get there. Ashton will be going to Russia to work for anther exorcist." He replied. It was quiet for a while before Sachiko spoke.

"The sunset looks pretty here."

"Japan sunsets better."

She smiled brightly. "Yes, they are. Do you think we'll ever go home again?"

Kanda thought for a moment. "I don't know Sachi-chan, I don't know."

"Dinner's here!" They heard Ellis yell from the door.

Sachiko stood, stretching her legs. "Lets go eat, Yuu-Kun." He nodded and followed her. Long ago, when she had become an exorcist herself, he had decided that Sachiko would be the only one he would allow to call him by his first name.

Translations

arigatou gozaimasu (formal), arigatou (informal) thank you

itoko cousin

Sachiko happy child

Yuu superior

chinkyaku welcome visitors

AN: Gasp! OMG YUU-CHAN!!!!

Kanda: Only my itoko can call me that!

For reviewers:

mangafreak7793: Glad you find it interesting, reads rest of sentence... Gurrrrrrrr...

flower miko: Thanks for faving this story! There is a very good reason for his death, I think I might reveal it in the seventh chapter... More like her father hmm... we'll just have to see about that. sees the death glares of Allen's fans EEEP!!!!!!!!

Shadow Fox: Yep! Dodged it. If I seem to disappear It's because of family issues, that happen a lot in my family. If its not one member of it its another! Omg you got that right, it is Tyki! .

BlueFox of the Moon: Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you liked this one. .


	5. Chapter 4 Rome, Italy

-1DGM: Rebirth

AN: Okay people here's chapter 4. As always, enjoy and please review.

Chapter Four: Rome, Italy

She fought the laughter, but was quickly losing the battle. The three of them stood on the roof of their hotel; Melody sat on Kevin's, her brother's, shoulders with a cell phone in her hands. "Left, more, to far, back, right, right, forward, stop!... Oh, false alarm."

"Damn it, Mel!" Kevin shouted.

"Yell at the phone, not me." Melody shot back.

As the siblings bickered, Eliza looked around the city. Rome was indeed a very fine and beautiful city. Venice was the same as well. This trip was going great so far, compared to the one they went on last year. That one didn't last long at all, a day in a half at the most; before they where attacked. Thankfully her father had been there at the time and had gotten them away. Since that day, Eliza rarely ever went any where without her weapons.

Though transporting her weapons from one country to another tended to be a problem within the airports, her father had always helped her. But now that he was gone, she had to do things herself. Which, surprisingly, somehow proved to quite easy. She had clutched the silver chain around her neck, so tightly that her knuckles turned white, as her bag went throw the scanner. When the alarm had gone off, she thought for sure that something bad would happen. But the security guard had given her back her bag with a smile and had calmly told her; "Have a nice flight, Ma'am."

"Oh screw it, we'll just call them later." Melody decided. Kevin gently picked his sister off his shoulders and set her down.

"Man, your such a pain in my ass." He said running a hand through his uneven, multi-colored hair. "You know I didn't come with just to get pushed around by a brat like you."

"I love you too, Kev-Chan." Melody replied. Eliza couldn't help but snicker.

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's such a cute nickname. Don't you agree Liz-Chan?" Eliza could only nod, as her shoulders shock with laughter.

"You little twerps! When we get ba-"

"Don't forget about your agreement with father."

Kevin bit his lip slightly, a little color drained from his skin. He sighed deeply. "Man, you're cruel for being my little sis." He and his nameless band were always trying to talk his father into letting them play in his restaurant. Him going on the trip, allowed the band to play at least once in the Silas Rest. Twice if he was on his best behavior.

"I know." Melody smiled brightly.

"So..." Eliza began, as the three of them walked down the stairs. "Are we still going to split up today?"

"Yes, why?" Then it clicked in the black haired girls head. She stopped on the step. "Are you afraid of getting lost again?"

Eliza flinched at the word 'lost'. The white haired girl had gotten lost so many times, not even God could keep count. "You know how easy it is for me to get lost, Mel."

"Oh, come on," Melody said continuing down the stairs. "All you have to do is ask a local where something is. I'm sure they'll be able to help you."

The three of them opened a door at the end of the steps, leading into a hall. They followed the hall which lead out to the lobby.

"Okay, now," Kevin announced. "I think that we should meet back here, at around two pm. How does that sound to the two of you?"

"'Kay."

"That's fine."

"Alright then, see you later." With that, Kevin exited the hotel and went his own way.

Melody and Eliza walked out together. "Okay, lets see…cell phones?" Both girls pulled out their own cell phones. Eliza's was dark blue, Melody's light blue.

"Check. Keys to hotel room?" Both held up their keys.

"Check." Melody raised an eyebrow. "Weapons?"

Eliza smiled. She raised her hands to line up to the inside pockets of her long vest, where her weapons were, where she could easily reach them if she needed one of them. But she really hoped she wouldn't. "Double check."

"Good. I would really hate to run into one of those 'demon' things again." Melody replied. "Those things really creep me out."

"Pffft, creep you out. At least you don't have to fight them if I see one." She pulled her silverish hair into a bucket hat to keep some of the heat of her neck. Rome was much hotter than England.

"True." Melody pulled her own black locks in a high pony-tail. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Okay." Eliza watched as Melody crossed the street. She slipped a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and began to walk parallel with her friend. She looked back at the black haired girl in time to see some guy stop her. The man said something to her before a look of disgust crossed her face.

"Pig!" The pale girl shrieked, back handing the man.

Eliza was paying attention to this while still walking. She didn't notice the red haired young man, until she ran into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that," she apologized, her sunglasses slipping slightly. "I wasn't looking where I was walking."

"That's alright. I wasn't either," he said politely. She noticed that his red hair was held back and he held a black and silver jacket. Also that one of his emerald green eyes was covered by a black eye patch.

"Right then, have a nice day."

"You too, Miss."

Eliza fixed her sunglass before continuing down the sidewalk. Her cheeks where still a little red with embarrassment. 'Such a nice guy.' she thought turning the corner.

Lavi walked down the Roman sidewalk to kill time and also get a layout of the city. Just one more hour before he and Linali had to go pick up Yuu-Chan and Sach-Chan from the airport. The two Japanese exorcists would have been there the night before, had their fight not been delayed.

Due to the heat, he was forced to take off his exorcist jacket and carry it in one of his arms. He hope he hadn't passed an Akuma on his walk. On his way back to the hotel he and Linali where staying at he felt the sudden urge to look across the street. His eyes landed on a black haired, pale young women; who had been stopped by some man.

Lavi watched as the man said something to her. He nearly burst out laughing as the girl back handed the man while yelling; "Pig!" He would have watched more, but he felt himself run into someone.

He found himself looking into silvery-blue eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that." The young women in front of him apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was walking."

Lavi smiled down at her. "That's alright. I wasn't ether." He admitted.

"Right then, have a nice day." She smiled up at him. There was something about her eyes and smile that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place it.

"You too, Miss." He looked back at the girl with black hair in time to see her stomping away. The man, however, was curled into a ball holding his gut. "What an idiot."

It wasn't long before Eliza found herself completely and undeniably... lost. "I knew this was a bad Idea..." She muttered to herself. She had tried doing what Melody had suggested, but everyone of the locals had either rolled their eyes at her, or completely ignored her. As she continued to walk down the sidewalk, she wondered if she should call her friend.

Sighing she pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. And of course, no signal. In the distance she heard a bell chiming the hour. It was already two pm. "Great, just great."

Turning the corner, Eliza almost jumped back as she heard a strand of French insults being loudly spoken. On the other side of the street two people were arguing. One of them was a young man, his brownish-red hair was in an unkempt manner; the other was a woman with platinum blond hair pulled back neatly. She decided to avoid the two.

"Irish twit!", "French Bitch!" Where some of the many insults she was able to hear. Looking around, she spotted a man with light black hair that almost looked blue in the sunlight. He sat on a set of steps that lead up into an apartment building. He appeared to be waiting for someone. She thought to herself for a minute, before walking up to him.

"Umm, excuse me?"

The man looked up at her, and she realized that he was in his early twenties, with eyes that almost mach his hair. "Yes?" He asked with a slight Italian accent.

Eliza silently thanked god. "Um, could you tell me how to get to the Hallen Hotel?"

He smiled at her. "Sure." He pulled out a pin and piece of paper and began writing down the directions.

"Oh, thank you so very much!"

"Not a problem." He said handing her the paper.

"Thanks again you just made my day a lot easier." With that, Eliza ran down the sidewalk and turned anther corner. If she had looked back, she would have seen the evil smile the man held on his face.

A smile that only a Noah could give. "And you, mine."

AN: Yay! Another chapter done, woot! And has anyone read chapter 124 of the manga!! Holy Hell Tyki scares me!!!!

For reviewers from chapter 3. (Only two this time... T.T)

Mangafreak7793: Tee Hee. Thanks!

Bluefox of the Moon: Glad you liked the last chapter. And don't worry about your writers block. I'm sure it will clear... eventually.


	6. Chapter 5: Noah

DGM: Rebirth

A/N: Info page has been updated.

Chapter 5: Noah

Galvin Ezekiel had promised God and his sister that he would never be like his father. Never. Though the man had been kind and gentle in early days, it all changed with the death of the eldest son; who had protected someone else who was meant to die. The man had turned to alcohol to cure his misery, soon he began to drink more and more and soon lost his job. Not long after, he sent his wife to the streets to make ends meet.

Galvin was ten when a police officer came to his class to get him and then Amelie; his baby sister. He believed that the police were taking him, mother, and Amelie somewhere safe from father. However, their mother wouldn't be able to go with them. That morning she had been packing up her children's clothing, getting ready to leave her husband. But he caught her and in rage killed her, before himself. From there, the two siblings were passed from relative to relative. The last relative had kicked both of them out, leaving them on the street.

It was then that he joined a gang. He was given a place for his sister and himself to stay, and plenty of money for the things they needed. Amelie went to school by Gavlin's pleads for her to have a better life, while he did what he had to do. Because he did the lower levels of work, he didn't have to kill anyone. Or so he had thought. That had been the day his other side had awoken. And that had been the day he met the Earl. He offered Galvin so much more than the gang had. He belonged to this group as well and he never had to kill. He was able to place Amelie somewhere safe and visit her often. She was now in her second year of college.

Because they weren't expected to find their target so soon, Galvin; along with two other Noah, waited in front of building Amelie's apartment was in. Oh how he wished for a cigarette at that point in time. He would even settle for one of Tyki's crappy smokes. Even though he had sent Julia and Conner across the street, the voices were carried back to him. He was wondering how angry the Earl would be if either; the two killed one another or Galvin decided to make an exception on his no kill rule, when she came up to him.

"Umm, excuse me." Galvin looked up when he heard her voice. She defiantly looked prettier than her picture.

"Yes?" He asked putting a slight accent in his voice.

"Umm could you tell me how to get to the Halln Hotel?" He watched as soft blush creped across her checks. Defiantly prettier than her picture.

Galvin smiled brightly up at her and almost laughed as her blush deepened. "Sure." He pulled out a pen and piece of paper and began writing down the directions. Of course they went for the hotel but she didn't know.

"Oh, thank you so very much!"

"Not a problem," he said, handing her the paper. He felt guilty, very guilty that he was sending her to her doom.

"Thanks again you just made my day a lot easier." With that, she ran down the sidewalk and turned another corner.

"And you, mine." He sighed and then stood up. "God, I hate myself sometimes." He whispered, pulling out his cell phone. The other line rang twice before the older man answered.

"I take it you found Miss Walker?"

Galvin smiled. "Always straight to the point, eh, Tyki? Why else would I be calling?"

Tyki chuckled over the line. "Such a smart ass."

"Always have been."

"So where is she?"

"I sent her your way. Of course it helps that she has no idea where she's going."

"I see, good." There was a pause, almost as if Tyki was afraid to ask some thing, "What are Summers and Forest doing?"

The young man sighed. His smile fell and he felt the muscle under his left eye twitch. "Guess."

"Damnit." He hissed. "Can't those two ever get along?"

"Apparently not." Galvin replied, looking across the street at the two, still fighting Noah.

"Never mind. I need the three of you to come back. I saw an exorcist earlier and if it's who I think it is, he's not alone."

"I see." He said, just above a whisper. He had really wanted to see Amelie. "What do you want us to do?" He turned around and walked up the stairs. Entering the front of the building, he went strait for the mail boxes, pulling out an envelope.

"I want you and Conner to stand guard at the front. If the exorcists come, I want the two of you to stall them. As for Julia, I want her inside; in case one slips in."

Galvin slipped the envelope into his sister's mail box. "Got it." He said to Tyki. "See you later."

"Later." The line went dead.

Putting his phone away, Galvin stepped back outside. Looking up, he noticed rain clouds. "Man, I hope it doesn't rain. That would suck." Looking across the street once more, he took a deep breath. "Oi, Twerps!"

Both teens turned to glare at their elder, (by at least five to six years) before crossing the street to join him.

"What do you want?" Julia ordered in her high, shrill, annoying voice with an equally annoying French accent. How could anyone in there right mind stand her! But then he remembered that the Earl and just about every Noah were almost never in their right mind. Was he the only sane one?

"We have to go back to the church. Tyki's orders."

Conner snorted. "Why should we listen to an ass like him."

Julia gasped, glaring at Conner. "How dare you insult Lord Tyki!"

"Because I'm not a kiss up like you, bitch."

"Oh, fuc-"

"Can we just go without the two of you arguing?"

"Fine." Julia replied, still glaring at Conner.

"Whatever." He too was glaring.

As the three of them walked the same way that Eliza Walker was sent; Galvin put his hands into his pockets. He pulled one of his hands back out holding a pack of smokes, with the last one still in. "Sweet." He whispered, pulling out his litter. Clicking it once and nothing happened. Clicking it a few more times, before he gave up and put it back in his pocket. Snapping his fingers, a small flame appeared on one of his fingers.

"Ahh, much better." Many times Amelie had tried to get him to quit smoking. Finally he had promised to quit when he found out of his agreement with the Earl. His thoughts went back to the white haired girl. It was a real shame she was going to die. Though they hadn't talked much, she seemed like a nice and interesting person. If he hadn't been on duty, he would have talked longer with her or at least given her the right directions.

Tyki Mikk shut his phone, putting it back into his jacket. The Earl wasn't making his week any easier. It was only Thursday and he had already caused the deaths of several people. One of which had been an old acquaintance of his. It was a shame to see him off like that, yet he had been older this time; much older than before. Tyki had felt sorry afterwards and decided to attend the man's funeral. There he made a starling discovery he wasn't quite expecting: Allen Walker's children.

Good godm Walker's daughter looks so much like him. Same snowy-white hair, same silver-blue eyes, and the same expression of sorrow. Tyki reported this to the Earl. Instantly he was ordered to kill the girl. The Earl didn't want her to become what her father had once been. An exorcist and maybe, just maybe, the next Destroyer of Time; they had to take her out before that could happen.

It would have been fine with Tyki if it had just been Galvin that went with him. But the Earl had insisted that he take two other Noah with them. Most of the Noah where busy elsewhere or locked away somewhere on the new ark for screwing something up. This left only two Noah he could take; the two most annoying ones of all. He could stand Road with a stack of homework due the next day. He could stand Lulubell with her cat like habits. He could stand Jasdero and Debitto pointing their pistols at him. He could tolerate Skin yelling at the table, that his food wasn't sweet enough. He was fine with Galvin not wanting to kill any one. He was okay with all the other Noah... except Julia and Conner.

Tyki looked up to the ceiling of the empty church he was in. He wondered how strong the ceiling beams were, where to find a rope, and how to hang himself. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. If it had been that easy for him to die, he would have hung himself a long time ago. Just so he wouldn't have to listen to the two brats bitch at each other.

Pulling out his pocket watch, he checked the time; 2:39. "Mmm. They should be here soon." He said to himself. Putting it away, he walked up the window. The bay, stained glass, window was on the third floor and over looked the small court in front of the church. In the center of the court there was a little fountain made of stone. Opposite from the church was the only exit and entrance to the court. All others where blocked, a perfect place to set a trap. Looking out the window he spotted his target.

"Excellent." Lifting up his left hand, the flesh under his white gloves shifted. Black and white wings sprouted up before the rest of the Tease. "Follow her, make sure she don't leave." Sticking his arm through the window, the Tease flew off. "Time to go to work." Tyki placed his top hat on before he left the room, with a wicked smile on his face.

A/N: For those who don't know who Lulubell is, she is the new Noah in the anime. Sorry this is a bit late hope you enjoyed. .

For reviewers;

kashley16: I'm gald you like. Keep writing? Of course I'll keep writing! . Thank for adding me to your favorites and alert.

Mangafreak7793: Yes Kaze your nii-san died. Sorry hugs Kaze . Glad you like the story.

BlueFox of the Moon: Tyki is still scary! T.T Actually Galvin isn't that creepy, its just those creepy Noah jeans . Awww hugs that sucks I hope you get over it soon. I'm really looking forward to your next chapter. :


	7. Chapter 6

-1DGM:Rebirth

AN: I'm Back!!!!! XDAnyway I hope you like chapter 6 and hopefully 7 will be up sooon!! I'm sssssoooooooo hhhhaaaaaappppppppyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Melody: Walks into room... Points at Underworld Wth?

Galven: She turns 19 today.

Melody: What's so exciting about 19?

Galven: 2 more years till legal drinking age.

Melody: Oh fuck!

Chapter 6

Sachiko looked around the lobby of the Hallen Hotel. Though she had seen larger more grander lobbies then this, she still (somewhat to Yuu's annoyance) liked to take in her surroundings. The building itself had been made of some sort of stone, like most of the other surrounding buildings in Rome. Some of the floor was tiled, polished marble, the rest was carpeted. The walls where decorated with portraits, and paintings of places in the Mediterranean area and posters of local events.

"This way," Lavi announced cheerfully, leading the four of them to a secluded part of the lobby. They sat down in small green chairs around a coffee table.

Kanda pulled out a file and set it on the table. Opening it, he took out two sheets and handed them to Linali and Lavi.

"These are the details of our mission. And these," he said, pulling out three photographs, "are the ones we're looking for."

Lavi picked up one of the photos. Melody Silas' photo of a dark-haired young woman, much too pale for her heath. The red haired exorcist raised an eyebrow slightly before passing it Linali.

"She's pretty, but very pale."

"Its because of a blood disease she has." Sachiko explained.

"Oh, I See."

Lavi picked up the next one and nearly dropped it as he began laughing. "Nice hair," was all he said before handing it off. Kevin Silas did indeed have very 'insisting' hair, he had so many colors in it, she couldn't keep track of. He grabbed the last picture, all was silent.

"Oh my god," Lavi whispered. He held the picture to where Linali could see it as well.

"Wow," Linali whispered. "She looks so much like Allen."

"Yeah, kinda creepy though." Lavi stared at the picture a little longer before his emerald eye widened. "Wait a minute! I saw this girl earlier. On my walk before Linali and I went to get the two of you." He explained to the group.

"Whatever," came Kanda's reply. "The sooner we get this done the better."

As they talked among themselves, Sachiko noticed two people not far off from them. Both wore hats over the heads with their hair tucked in, and thick sunglasses. One was clearly a woman and the other a man. Both were talking very quietly so that no one could hear them. And something about the woman reminded her of Sherry. She watched the two of them closely.

"So its just these three?" Lavi questioned.

"Hai. Komui said to find them as soon as possible. In case the Earl is looking for Walker."

The woman suddenly quit talking and turned her head in their direction. Not wanting to get caught, Sachiko looked away. She could feel the woman staring at them, then soon the man next to her.

"Itoko." She whispered.

"So what are their names again?" Lavi asked.

"Yuu-chan, itoko."

Kanda silently rolled his dark eyes. "Their names are, Kevin Silas, Melody Silas, and Eliza Walk-"

"Excuse me?" A woman's voice interrupted. The four of them looked up and came face to face with the woman Sachiko had been looking at. The man that had been sitting with her was slowly making his way toward them. "Sorry but I couldn't help but over hear my name." The woman slipped off her hat letting her pitch black hair cascaded down her back. She held out a pale hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Melody Silas."

Eliza cursed her luck as she found herself in a small court with a church on the other side of a fountain. She looked over the paper in case she had read them wrong. But she had followed them exactly.

"God?" She asked into the clear summer sky. "Why does my karma have to suck so much?"

As Eliza looked around she noticed something odd. She was the only one there. Her footsteps echoed slightly as she walked toward the fountain. The windows of the buildings around were closed and shuttered.

Eliza dipped her finger tips into the cool water of the fountain. She let the water go no farther than the tips of her fingernails, she didn't want her gloves to get wet; incase she needed to use her weapons. Looking to see if her phone had a signal yet, she pulled it out and flipped it open; nothing. Putting it away, she sighed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something blue and white flutter by. She turned to the object that caught her attention. 'A butterfly?' She thought, walking toward it. As she got closer she noticed that it was going toward the church. She also noticed that she had never seen this type of butterfly before. Curious, she continued to follow it up the steps, leading up to the front doors of the church. When Eliza was almost close enough to see the odd pattern on it's wings, it slipped into the slightly open door. But she still followed.

She poked her head through the door. The church too was empty. Light streamed in from the stained glass windows, candles were lit on the altar. In front of the altar stood a large oak wood cross. Eliza slipped into the praying hall silently. Out of respect, she removed her hat, folding it, and tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans. She reached into an outer pocket on her long vest, pulling out a hair tie. She used it to pull back her silvery-white hair.

Looking around, Eliza saw nothing else of interest. Not even that weird butterfly. Sighing, she sat down on a near by bench on the left side of the isle. She put her head in her hands; she felt so alone. Just like when her little brother and mother died; so alone. Back then, she hadn't known how to deal with the pain and sorrow. She had wanted them back badly, but not bad enough to condemn their souls. So she had decided to end her own life.

(Warnning This part is a bit dark.)

_It had been raining all day and wouldn't be stopping any time soon. Eliza told her father that she was going to visit Melody, who had been on placed on bed rest for the next week. He had her take an umbrella with her, to keep her dry, a block later she let it fall as she continued to walk. She was soaked when she reached the bridge, but why did that mater? There where few people around, few to see her jump. _

_Eliza looked over the rails at the dark churning water. The river was running faster thanks to the rain. She took a deep breath. Un-zipping her jacket, she let it fall to the cement, she wouldn't need it. The hard rain pelted on her already soaked skin. But it didn't matter, right? She put her first foot on the first rail. But before she could do anything, her father's strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back._

_"Eliza! What the hell are you doing!?!"_

"Father..." Eliza looked up at the churches ceiling. "What the hell am I doing? And what the hell am I going to do?" Though she knew the answer, she still felt so very alone.

She pulled out her phone yet again, flipping it open so fast she nearly dropped it. She sat up straight and quickly looked for Melody's number, hopping her phone had a signal as well. The phone rang three times.

"Where in the bloody fucking hell are you?" Melody sounded more worried than mad.

"Don't worry. I'm okay, just lost." Eliza replied.

"Thank god, do you know the name of the street your on?"

"Yeah it's Via Minerva."

"Good. I'll be there shortly and there's a few peo-"

The signal disconnected.

Well, at least Melody knew where she was now. Maybe she should wait outside. As she got up, she saw the butterfly. It floated in the air for a minute before landing on the cross. Eliza slowly creped toward the pretty bug to get a closer look. As she got closer, she thought there was something wrong with her eyes. It looked as if it's body was a crowned skull. Reaching out with her hand, she tried touching it. Its mouth opened and let out a hiss. Eliza jerked her hand back. Maybe it would be safer outside.

Eliza made quick work of the distance between the cross and the exit. When she opened the door just a crack, she bit her tongue and tried not to scream. The court was full now. Though they appeared to be human, Eliza's eyes knew better. She had the same eyes as her father, no Akuma could trick her. Maybe there was a back-way out. She backed up until she was about half way across the hall before she turned to face the cross and nearly jumped out of her skin.

She didn't hear the man come in. She knew him though. He was the man from her father's funeral.

"Good afternoon, Miss Eliza Walker," he said.

"What do you want?"

The man smiled.

To the reviewers:

BlueFox of the Moon: Hope you liked this chapter. Now Its your turn to update. .

mangafreak7739: Thanks. Pretty much Kaze and don't worry he wont get the chance to harm her. .

anna: Thank you! Drawings huh... I will have to talk with one of my friends about that cause my drawing skills are crap!

iceflakes: Glad you like, sorry for the long a$$ wait.

Underworld


	8. Chapter 7

DGM: Rebirth

AN: When I had first typed this chapter, my laptop decided to die and take the chapter with it. I was almost finished too. T.T So I had to hook up my ancient, as old hell, desktop. Then I had to re-type this chapter. Good thing I have it written out. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Also when I had thought up Eliza's weapons, I hadn't read chapter 128 of the manga. So instead of changing the weapons, I just changed the names.

Chapter 7

"What do you want?" Eliza asked with slight bitterness in her voice. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she couldn't trust him, almost like she was afraid of the man.

"Now, now, Ms. Walker," the Dark skinned man replied, a very creepy grin on his face. "Is that any way to greet someone? And you don't even know who I am."

"Fine, then," she said, "who are you?"

His grin widened. Standing up strait, the man removed his top hat. The first thing that Eliza saw was not his curly black hair, nor his liquid gold eyes, but the line of cross shaped marks that ran across his forehead. She felt a sudden chill make its way up her spine. She racked her brain, trying to remember what her father had told her about these people. She remembered that they were very dangerous, sadistic, and very, very evil. Also that they should be avoided as much as possible. But what the hell were they called? He flashed her the wickedest grin she had ever seen, it finally clicked.

"Noah," Eliza hissed, reaching into her pocket. As she began to pull out her pristine white gun, one of her two weapons, he spoke.

"My name is Tyki Mikk, Miss Eliza Walker. And I'm here to kill you, just like Allen Walker."

Eliza froze, nearly dropping her gun from the sudden shock of the man's words. Her silver-blue eyes widened in horror.

"Wha...What did you say?"

Tyki's smile became even more wicked, the candles at the altar began to go out one by one. The pray hall grew darker, despite that it was day.

"I told you, Eliza. I', here to kill you like I killed your father."

Her hand, which held her gun, shook. Not in fear, but with anger and rage. Her eyes looked into his. She knew he wasn't lying. Quickly, she aimed her at him. There was no need for Eliza to load it, she always kept the gun loaded; for very good reasons.

"You bastard," she hissed and pulled the trigger, firing three shots, none of which hit their target. Instead, the enchanted bullets stopped before Tyki and fell to the wooden floor.

"Now, now, girl," Tyki said, steeping over the fallen bullets. "Did you really think that gun would work on a Noah?"

Eliza glared at him as she thought. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a second gun. This one was ebony and red with a glossy shine to it. She pointed it at Tyki.

"Didn't you just try that?"

"Yes." This time it was her that smiled. "But I think 'Hell's Judgment' sounds just right for someone like you."

The shot of the second gun echoed throughout the church and 'empty' court. It was followed by a low moan in pain by Tyki, as he fell, kneeling on the floor, from the pain. The bullet went though his leg and was embedded into the steps of the alter. Had the innocence-charged bullet stayed in his leg, it would have caused more damage.

"You... you little!"

Eliza knew she stood no chance against a Noah. Given a choice between the Akuma outside and the man in front of her, she would take the first any day. Her lust for revenge would have to wait for now. What she had to focus on was getting away.

She turned away from Tyki and bolted for the door. However, she didn't reach her destination. Eliza wasn't even aware of the other Noah until she stepped out of the shadows. She had no time to react as the blond, whom she had seen bickering on the streets, swung at her.

Eliza felt the pain of the girl's open palm hitting her diaphragm, only after she was flying though the room. She felt anther shock of pain as the back of her head met the wooden cross at the alter. As she hit the cross, her arms were pinned to the cross with black chains that bit into her wrists; breaking the skin and causing blood to trickle down her arms.

She felt her body going numb as her vision began to blur. Heaven's and Hell's Judgments slipped from her gloved hands and landed with loud thuds that sounded too far away in her ears.

"Good work, Julia," Tyki parsed the girl. "Now, please go guard the door."

"Of course!" The girl chirped happily. Her heels made a loud clicking sound as she walked away.

Tyki came closer to her as Eliza tried to fight the darkness that was taking over her mind. Slightly, she looked up. The last thing that she saw appeared to be a dark haired, pale-skinned, and very pissed off looking woman in the doorway of the church.

The pain in his right leg was starting to fade as he limped up toward Eliza. He smiled softly. So much like her father once was, not willing to just lay down and die. No, she was willing to fight for her life. But now it was all over.

She was unconscious when he finally got up to her. This made things much easier in his twisted mind. He saw a silver chain around her neck and, curiously, he pulled up. The muscle of his left eye twitched when he saw the all too familiar Cross-rose. Oh how he and the rest of the Noah family hated the Black Order, it was such a pain. Unless the innocence was destroyed, the exorcist could always be replaced. But with a Noah, you had to look for another descendent of Noah or wait for that one to be reincarnated. Those bastards had it so much easier.

Tyki glared down at Eliza's weapons. One of the guns was a pristine white, scrawled letters spelt out Heaven's Judgment. The other was a hellish red with jet back lettering Hell's Judgment. Both M-80's had a soft gloss to them. The red one would be the first to go. But, as Tyki had noted years before, it was better to make sure that the accommodator's heart was no longer beating, before destroying the innocence.

Akuma cannon fire began to sound from the court, as the fighting started.

"They're a little late don't you think, Miss Walker?" Stepping up closer to the girl, Tyki pulled off his right glove. "Shall we then?" His hand went into her chest and straight for her heart, ready to stop it. The beating of her heart was still strong and steady, but he would soon fix that.

"Good bye, Eliza," he whispered. But before he could wrap his fingers around the much needed organ, a pale hand shot out and grabbed his wrist and yanked it away from Eliza. He looked over to see who had stopped him from his goal, only to meet an equally pale fist.

He staggered back holding the side of his jaw. He looked back at the door and saw Julia on her knees, throwing up whatever she had eaten for lunch. Tyki glared as he turned back toward the cross. His glare quickly turned to a smile.

"My, my," he said. "You've grown Miss Silas."

"Go fuck your self," Melody hissed.

AN: Again I'm sorry this is late. And please review. T.T Anyway a few more things. UVERworld will be playing the new op of D.Gray-Man!! YAYSSS!!!!!!!!!! If you don't know the band UVERworld, look them up their really good. . I've also recently found a job, but I'll still try to get the chapters out sooner. Thanks!

Underworld

PS: REVIEW!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

DGM: Rebirth

Underworld666:... Yeeaaah. I fail! .;

Chapter 8

"Indeed, it has been a while," Tyki replied, ignoring Melody's harsh command.

A while indeed, although he had seen the girl only once. He had advised her to be the type of person to hide in fear or run from anything that threatened her. Inside, she stood between him and Eliza, who was still pinned to the cross. But even though her back was rigged and she glared in anger at him, he still felt fear radiating from her. The same fear he had felt from her nearly ten years ago.

He smiled even more. "You've grown into a lovely lady. Your mother will be happy to hear-" He stopped. It suddenly felt as if the temperature in the hall dropped several degrees. Melody's glare intensified greatly at the mention of her 'mother'.

"That bitch is not my mother." She hissed. "My mother died ten years ago."

Tyki saw nothing but hate in her eyes, her fear and anxiousness gone. "I see," was his only reply.

Lavi ducked, as the first Akuma bullet aimed at him. The glowing bullet flew over his head, destroying the wall behind him. Getting up, he pulled out his weapon. He, his hammer, Linali, her boots, Kanda, his Mugen, and Sachiko, her kunai.

"Hey, Kevin!" Lavi shouted, turning back. "You guys okay?!"

Kevin poked his head from around the building he was hiding behind. "Don't worry!" he called back. "I'm fine!"

Lavi frowned. "Where's Melody?" Kevin pointed toward the church. Lavi looked back at the 'holy' building in time to see the last bits of Melody's jet-black hair slip through the slightly open door.

"How in the he-" The redhead dogged anther round of Akuma bullets before joining the others.

'How in the hell did she get there so fast?' he wondered as he took care of the level two in front of him. As he had observed, the younger of the two Noah sat on top of the fountain he had frozen over, too busy throwing orders to the Akuma, or laughing at the exorcists, to see the pale, dark-haired woman slip by.

But the 'elder' of the two stood by the front door of the church. His back was pressed against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. His head was down so that his, almost blue, hair hid his face. He seemed to be thinking, sleeping, or just didn't care.

Though Melody passed the two without any harm done, Lavi really hoped that there was only one Noah in the church, that she was stalling them and not trying to fight.

Next to Lavi, Sachiko went to the second form of her innocence. Now, instead of the pair of silver and black kunai, they were a pair of silver and black sickles attached by a green, glowing, strand of energy. She swung one several times before releasing it toward a group of level twos, destroying most of them.

"Hi Ban!" Lavi shouted, slamming his hammer against the stone covered ground. The fire snake shot up, swallowing most of the remaining Akuma. Linali and Kanda took care of the rest.

"Aww. You guys are mean! That was all of the Akuma Earl gave me for the week." The younger Noah pouted. He jumped from the top of the frozen fountain to the now broken ground. "I guess I'll just have to take it out on all of you then."

The boy smiled wickedly as the temperature around them begin to drop. The four Exorcists readied themselves as he raised his right, ash-gray hand and…

"Conner! Galvin!" A young woman's voice came from within the church. "Time to go!"

'Oh, god!' Lavi thought, 'There was another one!'

"Oh, god damnit, Julia!" The younger Noah shouted.

"Shut up and let's go, Conner." The older one said before going in the church.

Conner cursed in Irish under his breath as he ran into the church. As Lavi followed the Noah, the other three quickly checked for any wounds they had. Then did the same as the redhead.

They were too far behind Lavi to hear what he heard.

"Remember, Melody," Tyki stood by one of Road's doors. The other three had already left. "The darkness will come for you." With that he too went though the door. As soon as it closed it disintegrated into nothing.

'What the…' Lavi ran passed the doorway and up to Melody. The white haired girl he had seen earlier lay next to her. "Is she…"

"She's fine." Melody replied, an edge to her voice. An edge that wasn't there before.

It only took them a few moments to decide that the Vatican would be the safest place to go. Kevin helped carry Eliza until they found cabs to take them to the Grand Cathedral. The entire way there, Melody was quiet. Lavi knew why. She was thinking about what Tyki had said to her.

_"The darkness will come for you."_

This had Lavi wondering two things. One, what did the Noah's words mean and two, how the hell did Tyki and Melody know each other?

AN: Sorry for the crappy chapter! But I promise the next one will be better and longer!! :3 And remember boys and girls, Sheryl Camelot is gay!! XD

Reviewers:

BlueFox of the Moon: That's okay! Yes, Melody cursed. She do so quite often when she is in a bad mood.

addenza: YES!! I did know about Mai Hoshimura. She has a good voice! But I didn't know about D.Gray-Man on Mondays in June! Thanks!

Also thank you to all of you for the hits, reviews, and favs! X3


	10. Side Story 1

-1Underworld: This was written when I was at my mom's house, when the battery in my PSP died (forgot my charger at home) T.T . It was her birthday, she is now 48.

Conner: OLD!!

Underworld: Shut up, Conner!! Anyway, I hope the readers enjoy. Hopefully chapter nine will be out soon….hopefully. Also! Me + Smirnoff Ice XD And…. I just lost the game. :3

DGM: Rebirth

Side Story One: Galvin's Boredom- The Game!

The rules were simple. One, if you thought of the game; you lost the game. Two, when you lost the game, you have to announce that you have lost the game. Three, the person that you announce it to has thought of the game and has lost the game. Some people know the game; others however…

Galvin was bored, oh so very bored. The Earl was having a 'family' gathering and wanted the whole 'family' to attend. Another hour or so to go. He sat at the desk in his room, trying to find a way to entertain himself.

Then he thought of it: the Game.

Galvin smiled to himself. Getting up, he crossed his bedroom and headed toward the double windows, throwing them open and announced, "I've lost the game!"

"Mother fucker!!" Came from the twins.

"Damn it, boy!" from Tyki.

"Brat!" from Road.

"What's the game?" Silence fell upon the ark. A single bird's cry was heard.

"You have to be fucking kidding, Conner!" Came Julia's voice.

"Seriously! What is the Game?"

"The game has three simple rules." This time it was Sheryl. "One, if you think of the game you lose the game. Two, you must announce that you've lost the game. Three, the person that you announce it to has thought of the game and has lost. Isn't that right Tyki-pon?!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"I still don't get it!"

"You fucking idiot." This came from Nayda.

An hour later, an Akuma maid found Galvin rolling on his bedroom floor in laughter.

A/N: Nayda will be introduced in chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 9: Nayda

DGM: Rebirth

A/N: FINALY! IT'S DONE!

Conner: How many years later!

Me: Three… in a half.

Julia: o.O

Chapter 9 Nayda

Tyki was slightly irritated that he had been lectured by the Earl, with Conner and Julia. He was relived, though, to be let out of the room as the 'First' turned his soul attention on the other two. For their earlier bickering, that he and Galvin had reported. The German man was allowed to leave before their eldest member begin his rant, as he had completed his part of the mission. The only reason Conner and Julia where still getting an earful was because one person managed to slip by them. Which prevented Tyki from completing his task of killing Eliza Walker. But when the Earl was told who had stopped them he was slightly more forgiving, slightly.

And now Tyki had another Noah to report to. On his way to Nayda's room, he notes' that it was quiet on their ark. He figured it was because the other Noah ether busy with their own missions or still at school. And sense it was quiet he was able to let his mind wander back to the two girls.

Eliza Walker was a lot like her father had been. Same hair, same eyes and the same glare. But of curse there where differences between the two of them. Allen would have fought him even if he would have failed and faced a horrible end. Eliza knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him and tried to flee. Tyki smile at a thought of her becoming stronger and actually fight him. But for now they didn't have to worry about her becoming the next 'Destroyer of Time' or even the 'host of the Fourteenth'.

Then there was Melody Silas. She had changed a lot from the small seven year old, black haired girl; to the pail, seventeen year old young woman. Ten years ago she had been scared, confused and innocent. Now she was wiser, protective and mentally stronger. With how sick she seemed he wondered if she would have the same 'fate' as her mother.

His smile widened. 'The darkness will come for you.'

As he got closer to Nayda's room, he notes' a black haired nine year old girl; sitting by a fountain. The beading in her dark green dress gleamed in the artificial sunlight. In her lap was a book she was currently reading. Her bare feet circled slowly in the water as she hummed softly to herself.

"Lilith." Tyki called to the girl. She looked up, her blue eyes meet his golden ones.

"Is Nayda here?"

She nodded and returned to her book. Lilith was a quiet child. The 'family' wounded if she would talk more once she 'awoke'.

Tyki walked over to the door and knocked before entering. Nayda sat in front of her vanity brushing her long, silk-like black hair.

"Hello Tyki." She greeted, her back still facing him.

"Hello Nayda. You'll never guess who I ran into."

"Oh?"

"Your daughter."

Nayda returned her brush to the flat wooden surface of her vanity and turned to face hem.

"Really now." Her golden eyes flashed with excitement. "Tell me how is my dear sweet Melody?"

(Line break)

"So have you decided on what you want to do?" Eliza looked away from the stars outside the window when Melody asked this.

"Isn't that oviuse?" The pain in her wrists and the back at her skull where now down to a dull throb. "I guess it's a good thing that they held that job for you."

Melody smiled at her best friend. "I wonder how the Black Order is going to react to getting an exorcist and a medic."

As the two girls exchanged words, they failed to notes' a golden orb fluttering away in the night sky.

(Line break)

She waited patently on one of the rooftops, her hood covered her hair and face. Upon seeing the golden speck come closer, she opened her hand for it. The golem plopped its self down in her palm and opened its mouth to reveal what it recorded.

"I see. So they have decided their path." The golden orb nudged on of her fingers. "Alright, alright. We can go home now, Timcampy."

A white door appeared below her and the golem. And they where gone.

A/N: aaaaand done with chapter 9!

Galvin: About time. So what's your excuses for taking so long?

Me: Meh. Life.

Lavi: … o.O OMG! Melody she updated!

Melody: Ha! I'll believe that when I see …. It…. Holy shit. O.o


End file.
